Dancing in the Rain
by epicatalyst
Summary: ...She gave him a wry smile. “You’re just using that as an excuse,” Rima teased, and a low rumble of thunder echoed in the sky. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”...ShiMa...


**Hey everyone!! I'm back!! Who missed me? Anyways, I hope you guys like this one. It was just a spur-of-the-moment thing, and it _is_ raining pretty heavily outside. I've always loved dancing in the rain...it's so much fun until you trip, slip, and/or slide. **

**I'm counting on you guys to review. Seriously. So, to all the people who actually read A/Ns, REVIEW and I just might ask if you want me to dedicate a fic for you!!!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight (Manga and Anime) nor any of the characters. **

* * *

**Dancing in the Rain**

_"Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship- never."_

_-Charles Caleb Colton_

A small figure could be seen perched atop the Academy roof, her legs crossed. She hadn't moved at all since she jumped, nearly _flew_ up there just moments after the sun had set the day before. Now, dawn was arriving, turning the black sky just a shade lighter, illuminating the dark, heavy clouds that hung low in the sky.

From the ground, her blonde pigtails were highly improbable to miss. The fact that she wasn't alone, however, was a different matter. Another person leaned against the stone walls of the Moon Dormitory Gates, just a mere ten feet behind her, hidden by the shadows for the most part. Neither spoke nor moved, both lost in their own thoughts.

The air felt humid- a big storm was brewing, that much was unmistakable. Still, neither moved. An awkward silenced formed between them, both feeling the need to say something, but finding no words.

"…You're cold." He finally muttered, crossing his arms.

"Naturally." She sounded detached, as if her mind were on other things. Shiki sighed, before taking his sweater off and walking over to the blonde. He sat down next to her and draped it over her shoulders. Rima's right hand drew the fabric tighter in acknowledgement, while the other found his hand.

"You're freezing," He whispered, taking her hand in both of his, warming them.

She gave him a wry smile. "You're just using that as an excuse," Rima teased, and a low rumble of thunder echoed in the sky.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He shot her an innocent look before pulling her closer and taking her in his arms.

She settled into him, only realizing how cold she really was now, in his warm embrace. "This brings back memories, doesn't it?" she whispered, taking their intertwined hands and pressing them against her cheek- it felt unbelievably warm, even _hot_, on her icy skin.

"It will if you catch a cold again."

"Don't even go there, Shiki."

"Why not?"

A deafening clap of thunder answered him, and he chuckled. Rima's power over thunder didn't faze him since he knew that she didn't have the heart to hurt him.

"That doesn't work on me, Rima."

"Oh, I know- I'm trying to make the rain come faster." She added, replying to the questioning gaze he sent her.

"And why, pray tell, are you doing that?"

The sky was a dull gray, the surroundings lit by the dim light that filtered through the dense clouds. There was no hope for the sun to make an appearance today, saving them from _that_ hindrance in their supernatural, vampiric nature.

A slow, balmy wind blew, stirring the leaves in the forest and warming Rima even further.

"Because," A small smile ghosted over her lips. He waited for a continuation, only to find that there was none. A drop of moisture landed on his hand, and Rima's brows pulled together in concentration, attempting to somehow cause a full downpour through her influence over thunder and lightning.

"Rima-" Just then, the rain fell in an onslaught, and Rima stifled a giggle at Shiki's unsuspecting face. His mahogany hair turned black with the moisture, but it still defied gravity- and in this instance, water.

"Well, come on," She stood up, brushing specs of dirt from her skirt as she waited for him. The rain weighed down Rima's pigtails, causing the silk ribbons to fall.

"You really do look better with your hair down," He commented, fingering her locks.

"Thanks," She said, flustered.

"You were so eager for the rain. I'm guessing…" He trailed off, staring at her drenched self. Azure eyes collided with silver flecked blue orbs. He extended a hand. Rima's lips curved into a small smile as she accepted, placing her hand in his, the other on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly as he pulled her close, feeling a sense of nostalgia. They just swayed slightly on the spot, not having the heart to go all out with their dancing expertise.

"_This_ brings back memories…" She whispered, resting her head on his chest.

The rain was a moderate continuous flow now rather than a flood, reincarnating that moment years ago perfectly. It had been the first time…

"And why is that?" He asked, resting his head on top of hers.

"You know perfectly well why." She snapped half-heartedly. Shiki's hold on her tightened as he fingered her hair.

"I know. I want you to say it out loud." He uttered, recalling how nervous he'd felt back then. Even though it had been nearly half a century ago, he could still remember it as if it were yesterday.

She smiled once more, internally shaking her head at how much of a hopeless romantic he was. "It was the first time you said that you loved me." There was a soft, involuntary warm feeling in her tone as she said it.

"Still do, love." He mumbled, kissing the top of her head. "You have to admit though, that was a sloppy kiss."

Rima shook her head, rolling her eyes. "It's _my_ fault I slipped. It is, however, _your_ fault for being too attractive."

"You flatter me."

She shrugged, wounding her arms around him. "It's true."

"You were waiting out here, freezing, waiting for the rain so that we could dance. And you said _I_ was a hopeless romantic."

"Not my fault you're starting to rub off on me."

"I'll be waiting for the perverseness to rub off on you then."

Rima sighed. "You're hopeless."

"…And you love me anyway."

"Touché."

"I love you."

"Hopeless Romantic," she shook her head, mocking him.

"_Perverted_ Hopeless Romantic," he corrected, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just kiss me already."

* * *

**Abrupt Ending. I know. Couldn't think of anything better, and I really need to practice on the piano since I have lessons at 4. **

**So, if you all would be kind enough, please REVIEW. **

**And I shall use this space to rant. **

**Okay, so I have a freaking 86 in Math (I can't believe it!! I mean, I don't really care about my grades since I ALWAYS make above a 92), and well, my parents freaked out and took away my iTouch and my phone (the horror!! I just got it and they took it away from me!! Oh, you guys missed my birthday by the way. I'm officially 13 now!! *happy dance*) Yeah, so I was grounded. But then there were a bunch of competitions that week afterwards (which was the week before this. It's Spring Break for me now), and I, like, won first in the whole region for a bunch of things, so I wasn't even really grounded. It was like my iTouch just went missing for a day. **

**Yeah. And I won first place in forms in TaeKwonDo for forms in Texas for my age and rank!! Woot! I was so happy! I'd have been pissed if I didn't, since I had to wake up at 5-freaking-30 in the morning to drive to Houston or Woodlands or whereevertheheckitwas. **

**K. Done ranting!! If you guys have any suggestions for a story or something, please tell me, because I'm at a loss right now and can't think of a good storyline that'll fit the ShiMa image. Oh, and some for Aidori too if you have any!! I think I want to switch fav pairings for now. Aidou and Yori are so neglected...**

**Ja, **

**ChAOtiC. lOVE. SONG**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. **


End file.
